


School Reunion

by kiefercarlos, NinaJoFoster



Series: Criminal Minds Crack Shots [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAMF Spencer Reid, F/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaJoFoster/pseuds/NinaJoFoster
Summary: Spencer is invited to his High-School Reunion, but he has no intention of attending. Emily convinces him otherwise.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds Crack Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889146
Comments: 5
Kudos: 176





	School Reunion

Emily is waiting on Spencer to finish getting ready as she glances around the small living room and kitchen. Her and Spencer have been carpooling it lately to work because they were basically best friends and they lived relatively close to each other, so it only made sense.

"What's this letter?" Emily asks as Spencer comes into the room, doing up his tie. Spencer glances over and noticing her holding up the letter he'd left on the table.

"Oh, yeah that is an invitation to my school reunion." He rolls his eyes, "Like they actually expect me to turn up." He scoffs and Emily watches him walk through the kitchen to the coffee machine and pour himself a mug.

"Why not?" She questions.

Spencer turns to her with a look of surprise. "Why? Emily, school was torture for me. They all hated me and I despised them just as much. They were cruel and petty, and I couldn't wait to get away. Why would I possibly want to return? Would you?" He questions and Emily pause for a moment.

"Well, when you put it like that, no of course I wouldn't, but I was never at a school long enough, unless you include the international school I was at in Italy. That didn't last as long as it could have." She admitted and Spencer huffed.

"Don't you want to go back and see how much better you are than all those people?" She asked.

Spencer turned to look at her. "Is that a thing, people do?"

Emily chuckles as she sat down. "That's why people attend high school reunions, to rank up against each other. You know, the chess club geek is now running a fortune 500 company, whilst his bully is a manager at a fast food restaurant, the cheerleader is a housewife with three kids and no future, whilst the girl she used to pick on is now a scientist. It's the evolution." She explains and Spencer actually looks slightly interested.

"That does sound like an interesting experiment." He admits and Emily grins, standing up and wrapping her arms around him.

"And image what those bullies of yours would say, when I turn up on your arm." She whispers and Spencer grins ear to ear.

"You know what, that's not a bad idea." He says and Emily knows she's got him hooked on the idea.

"And I'll promise to praise you and gush about you to everyone who asks." She says as she wanders away to use the bathroom before heading out, while Spencer stands in the kitchen thinking.

Three weeks later, the pair are landing in Las Vegas, just after lunch time. "So what time is this thing starting?" Emily asks as they collect their bags.

"Doors are opening at 5." Spencer recites as they head for a taxi. They get to the hotel they've rented for the night and headed up to the room. They order up some room service and chat about some of the people that Spencer wants to impress that night. By three, the two of them are getting themselves ready, it takes an hour, mostly for Emily, but then they head out. Grabbing a taxi to direct them to the old high school, where the reunion was taking place.

"Recognize anyone?" Emily asks as Spencer steps out and takes her hand to help her step out.

"Yeah." He grimaces as he scans the faces around him. "Everyone." He complains and Emily loops her arm around his and the pair walk up to the school. "This is giving me a whole host of memories I would rather forget. How did I managed to let you convince me to do this?" He grumbles as they walk down the corridor. There's a sign in table set up with a brunette woman, who Spencer has little trouble identifying but then recalls her. "Jessica Davis, head of the yearbook committee." Spencer whispers as they approach the table. "She made sure I was barely visible in the pictures I was in.

"Spencer Reid? Is that you? Well, you've grown up, haven't you?" She says with a grin and Emily wraps herself around his arm, a little bit more protectively.

"Well I was only a kid, last time you saw me." Spencer comments calmly as he signs himself in, adding, Emily as his plus one proudly.

Jessica, leans over and slaps a name tag onto his chest. "Well I'll be sure to see you inside." She says bubbly and leaves Spencer to walk off with Emily.

"Well she was cheerful." Emily comments as they step inside the main hall and Spencer diverts them towards the bar.

"She was a nuisance. Just you wait, until she gets you alone and starts pounding you for information." Spencer mumbles as Emily smiles at him, as they reach the bar and order their drinks.

"Come on, let's go and find a nice quiet corner, where I can avoid as many people as possible." Spencer offers. Emily, tugs him towards the left side of the room, where there were large boards set up and as they got nearer, they noticed there was information and photos on the class that would be attending today. Spencer rolls his eyes at the pictures of the jocks posing around a football.

"Oh, my god, Spencer that's a tiny you." Emily says amazed, picking out, little Spencer without even having to try.

"Yeah. That's a twelve-year-old me." He comments rubbing his neck subconsciously, blushing profusely .

"You were adorable." Emily giggles, causing Spencer to grimace and Emily to laugh even more. "So, come on then, give me some information on these people, I want face to names?" Emily questions and Spencer leads her across the wall pointing out people of interest and giving her information on said person.

"I think you'll have all these guys beat." Emily says and Spencer shakes his head.

"Saying I work for the FBI, isn't going to impress them. They'll just assume, that I'm a Garcia." He says, frowning.

Emily chuckles. "Now, that's something I need to see. You in Garcia's office." She says not trying to hide her grin, as she pulls him away and towards the crowds.

"You have to mingle a little bit. I want to keep score." Emily whispers to him as they start to weave their way between people, a couple of people saying hello, but nobody really pulling him to a stop. "I don't want to mingle with these people, but I'll bear it this once for you, but they have to come to me. I'm not advancing on them." Spencer argues and Emily accepts it. He moves his arm around her waist as he moved them off into the middle but towards the back slightly, giving them both plenty of space to view the room, but also, they're not hiding themselves away from anyone. And suddenly Spencer spots the one guy he didn't want to speak to at all tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this story is going yet, but I'll try to update soon  
> Thanks for reading   
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
